clashofclansfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Walls
__NOEDITSECTION__ "A falak arra jók, hogy biztonságban tartsd a falvad és visszatartsd az ellenfeled a tűzvonalban." ---- ---- *'Összegzés' **Egy jól védett falunál a falak elhelyezése kulcsfontosságú. Walls are the main fortification for defense and are capable of withstanding a great deal of damage from attacking enemies. However, the effectiveness of walls is greatly lowered if they are not constructed to completely enclose the structures they are designed to protect. Any gaps in the continuation of the wall structure will render it useless as enemy troops will simply walk through the broken area. An exception to this rule is the funneling strategy where a player deliberately leaves a gap in order to group troops together and subsequently take them out using the splash damage of defensive units such as mortars or wizard towers. If your walls do NOT connect, catch your intruders off guard by filling the openings with hidden traps; such as bombs , spring traps , or hidden teslas . **Walls can be bypassed entirely by air units, such as balloons, dragons, Hog Riders and minions. Wall Breakers immediately target Walls upon deployment, inflicting 40x more than normal damage to them, but also blow themselves up in the process. The holes created by wall-breakers allow ground units to gain access to buildings within the walls, making Wall-Breakers the ideal troop for getting past walls. **Ha 2 réteg fal van, a Wall Breaker hatóköre miatt mindkét réteg sérülni fog; lerombolja őket vagy csak megsebzi. ---- *'Védelmi stratégia' **The main purpose of walls is to hinder attacking ground (i.e. non-flying) troops, allowing defenses to damage and kill attackers as they attempt to breach the walls. Once breaches happen, the attacking troops have free rein to destroy the defenses and buildings within the walls. Therefore when designing a defense, it is crucial that players do not to attempt to envelop their entire village within one big wall. Instead, it is recommended that players design their walls in layers or cells so that ground troops have to break through multiple walls to attack the entirety of the town, while also providing the defense more opportunity to repel the offensive. Note that with this strategy there will inevitably be buildings that cannot be placed within the walls; that is entirely normal and can even be used to your advantage by placing non-defensive and non-resource buildings such as Builder's Huts, Army Camps and Laboratories immediately outside the walls to act as another layer for enemy troops to fight through. **Ha dupla fal van, akkor a Wall Breaker egyszerre mindkét sort támadhatja. This is because the unit's bomb inflicts damage to everything within a small radius of its detonation (area attack). **Attacking Archers and Wizards are capable of shooting over walls and attacking the structure behind them. Defenders can use less important buildings as a "buffer", delaying these ranged units attacks on important buildings. In this case, make sure that long ranged defenses are within range and have ample opportunity to retaliate before these buffer buildings are completely destroyed and the attackers can advance to the wall. **The defensive territory in which an attacker is not permitted to spawn troops is shown in a white overlay after any building has been moved. An attacking player may be able to spawn troops behind the walls if any area gaps exist in this territory. Since every structure has an additional one square perimeter around which Troops cannot be spawned, avoid gaps of greater than two squares to prevent this from happening. Traps, decorations, obstacles, and Hidden Teslas are the exception and do not increase the defender's territory. **An outdated practice is to use single standing wall struts to lure Wall Breakers; however, this tactic no longer works, as Wall Breakers will only target walls that are two or more consecutive segments. This technique can, however, be used to extend the defender's territory, and thus the outer perimeter of where attackers may spawn Troops. **Wall Breakers only target walls that completely or partially enclose buildings; they will ignore empty compartments and spikes. **A common newbie mistake is the attempting to "close" wall gaps with buildings, rocks, trees, decorations, etc. This does not work; troops can walk right through the gap as though the obstacles weren't there. Only contiguous wall segments will deter ground troops. **Another common mistake made by new players is attempting to use the edges of the map as barriers, thinking that this will allow them to construct walls on only two or three sides. This also is ineffective, as enemy troops can always be spawned on the darker grass area surrounding the village, even though buildings cannot be placed there by the player. **Players should have walls around the Town Hall, defensive buildings , and Gold or Elixir Storages rather than Army Camps, Barracks, Spell Factory, Laboratory, or Builder's Huts because damage to the latter buildings are relatively inconsequential. This applies particularly if your Town Hall level is low and the resources are limited. **Az elején érdemes a védelmi építményeket és a Town hallt körbekeríteni falakkal. PL:cannon, archerytower stb. *'Támadó stratégia' **Look for gaps or wall segments that are lower levels than others. Look for areas within walls where people have positioned their buildings poorly. Be careful though, as gaps can often be intentional and may contain traps or hidden teslas. Make good use of Wall Breakers to penetrate walls quickly. Attack walls that are out of range of defenses, if possible. **Spiking will no longer work, so you can avoid decoys and destractions. **Once a section of a wall is breached with more than 2 wall spacings, Wall Breakers will proceed to the inner layers. ---- *'Apróságok' **Egy 9-es szintű falon tűz van, ha sarokra helyezik. **A 10-es szintű falakon alkalmanként végig megy egy tűzhullám. **A 4-es szintű falak a legnagyobbak kívülről nézve (megjegyzés: ez nem egyenlő azzal hogy nehezebb leütni).